


Jupiter Family Threesome Prompt Fill

by PsychoBug



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoBug/pseuds/PsychoBug
Summary: PEQUOD IF YOU’RE OUT THERE COMMENT YOUR DISCORD IDDavid’s history with younger girls probably should have prepared Hal for this, but what other choice did the two of them have?





	Jupiter Family Threesome Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a straight up heavy depiction of child abuse, I even scandalized paranormal_shitness. Enjoy.

Hal had known about Dave’s history with younger girls before they’d ever considered adopting Sunny. Meryl was just nineteen when he’d hooked up with her, still firmly in barely legal territory, and Hal hadn’t missed the sideways glances at Emma. Even so, nineteen is a far cry from nine so he put it out of his mind at the time. What choice had he really had? She never had any place else to go.

He brushed the hair from the girl’s forehead, testing her reactivity. The warm milk had put her out. Naomi helped tailor the dose as she got bigger, which was a huge relief, especially because she never asked questions Hal didn’t want to answer.

He pushed the chair back gently as he stood up. Just as carefully as if she’d been sleeping naturally. Dave was smoking in the kitchen but Hal only had to sigh before he’d put it out.

‘She’s asleep,’ he stated softly. Soft, so his voice wouldn’t shake wit the guilt he felt for his part in this.

Dave stood up smoothly, as if he hadn’t been feeling his age just a little while ago. So he’d been drinking while Hal had done his dirty work. 

Hal wouldn’t say anything. He never did.

Did Dave feel guilty too?

He followed behind Dave, back to her room. Even if it was hard to watch, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t let it go too far. Never far enough that she’d notice what happened to her.

Dave hardly waited for him to close the door before sitting at the end of the bed and running his hand up under her night dress on to her hip, revealing her tiny, bear-print underwear.

Hal kept his mouth shut even though his mind was racing as he took his seat in the same chair he’d just read to her in. 

Dave had his face buried in Sunny’s panties, breathing them in like a man who’d forgotten what air was. He had a long standing fixation on underwear. Hal used to have to replace his own weekly. He mostly had to replace hers these days. 

He tried to keep a steady eye on her breathing patterns, focusing on the rise and fall of her stomach to ensure she wasn’t waking up. Dave was eagerly licking her through the panties now, leaving a large dark spot with his tongue. Hal didn’t have to look to know Dave was leaking through his pants already. He could smell it.

He hated himself for how empty he felt.

Dave removed her underwear slowly, tucking it into his pocket for later. He worked his hand up to her chest, just high enough to expose her nipples to the air and circled them with his fingers while he kept his mouth busy downstairs. 

Sunny’s breathing was still steady, but picking up in pace. Dave’s free hand was pressing on his thigh now and the smell of him mixed with Sunny in the cramped quarters.

Hal squeezed his legs together and gripped his knees. He wasn’t part of this. Was never going to be part of this.

Sunny let out a small sigh in her sleep, rolled her hips up towards Dave’s face. Hal bit his bottom lip, wishing he were anywhere else.

Her eyes tightened up briefly, then just as shortly relaxed as a short moan left her lips. The wet spot in Dave’s pants grew and then he was done. He sat up, pulling Sunny’s nightgown back down, and left the room without waiting for Hal.

She turned in bed, eyes slightly cracked. She looked at Hal, blinking in confusion and grogginess.

‘U-uncle Hal?’ She stammered softly, tired but anxious. 

‘Shh, don’t worry,’ he reassured, suppressing his own horror as he stroked her hair. ‘You had a bad dream. You must not have finished your milk, see?’ He handed her the mug, where there was one more heavily medicated mouthful at the bottom.

‘Mm,’ she agreed easily, taking the gulp before drifting off peacefully.


End file.
